Tuesday
by grandmelon
Summary: Covering a shift at the café has Rin seeing some unexpected visitors, and an eagerly expected one. (SouRin Week Day 8, Minor Side Pairing: MakoHaru)


**Title:** Tuesday  
 **Author:** melonmachinery  
 **Day/Prompt:** Day 8/Anything – Café AU  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Side Pairings:** Makoto/Haruka  
 **Summary:**

Covering a shift at the café has Rin seeing some unexpected visitors, and an eagerly expected one.

 **A/N:**

(This fic kind of runs along the same universe as my MakoHaru fic _Late Afternoons_ but doesn't need to be read to enjoy it.)

Well this has been fun! I honestly could not have had a greater time this sourin week. I absolutely loved writing for each of the days, and even had multiple ideas for a few but decided I should just focus on one a day. Maybe I'll write those plot bunnies another day.

Thank you so much to everyone who's followed me through it! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH ADMINS/CREATORS OF SOURIN WEEK! Honestly this was the absolute best, I had such a pleasant experience with this week and the people running it, I can't wait to do it again.

* * *

SouRin Week Day 8

Tuesday

"A bottle of water," a cold voice said and Rin turned his head around so fast he gave himself whiplash. An awful snap and tingling sensation erupting from one side. He rubbed his neck, trying to get rid of the feeling.

"Haru?" Rin mumbled and then he rolled his eyes and let out the biggest sigh. "What the heck are you doing here? We don't have practice today."

Haru ignored him and he held out his hand with the money, down to the very cent for the water bottle. Rin just huffed and grabbed the money from his hand. The water bottle was already missing half of its contents by the time Haru brought it over from the cooler.

"You aren't supposed to be here on Tuesday's," Haru simply stated and Rin snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. You must be here for Makoto right? You've been coming here like every regular shift I have, that's got to be it. He's the only one I know who comes here every damn day that you'd be interested in seeing."

"We just meet up sometimes," Haru mumbled, turning his face to the side. Rin was about to make a snide remark about their so called 'meeting up' when he saw a large figure enter the coffee shop.

"That's great, Haru. Really glad you're getting along. You can leave now," Rin hissed under his breath, and Haru turned around to see what got his attention. Rin just leaned onto the counter with a smirk as he watched his new acquaintance, and potential boyfriend, stride over.

"Good afternoon," Sousuke greeted, hands stuffed into his pockets. He didn't even glance at Haru who hadn't moved from his spot. His eyes were just on Rin and Rin didn't even feel ashamed about how superior it made him feel.

"Hey," Rin said and he glanced at Haru waving him off. "Go back to wait for your date idiot, I'm busy."

Sousuke looked over at Haru, noticing how Rin was shooing him away. He introduced himself and held out his hand, waiting for a hand shake, but Haru just walked away and back to his table. Rin was seething, glaring daggers into the back of his friend's head as Sousuke brought his hand up to the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly.

"Charming friend you have, must be Haru?"

"Yeah," Rin groaned, letting his head drop for a second before picking himself up. "Can I get you something?"

"Whatever you think tastes best," Sousuke said with a shrug. "And a date after you're done working, if you want that is."

"I'd love too," Rin answered, a big grin on his face.

They stood there smiling for a second before Rin got ahold of himself and left to get Sousuke a drink. His body was on autopilot, too focused on how the other man was in the same room as him. They had met each other at the beginning of the school year, but it was only recently that they started asking each other out on dates. It was a little slow going since they were still getting to know each other, but Rin already had a pretty good idea that they'd be official soon.

The single best part about it was how proactive the other was. It was a huge change compared to the last couple of people he had gone out with, either they tried to play it cool or weren't that interested. When the other actually asked him out, all quiet sweetness and bashful grins, Rin thought his heart stopped.

"Rin! What are you doing here!?"

Rin jumped in his skin, narrowly missing spilling the cup of coffee in his hands while he was capping it. He turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw his flustered friend standing there. Makoto was overreacting, there was a reason he had sat the two of them together anyways. Sousuke was looking at the new arrival and then back to Rin. Rin handed him the cup, making sure their fingers touched as he passed it to him.

"On the house," Rin said with a wink and he turned to Makoto with a scowl. "Hot chocolate, got it, and yes I know. It's fine. Go sit down and I'll bring it over after."

He looked shocked before Rin made a pointed look at Sousuke. Makoto turned, gapping at the other, looking much like he hadn't even realized the other man was there. Makoto's mouth sealed up tight and he excused himself, quickly walking over to his and Haru's designated booth. Sousuke looked back at Rin, confused, and Rin shrugged.

"You'll probably be seeing more of them," Rin sighed pointing over at the awkward two. "Tachibana Makoto."

"Well that's good," Sousuke laughed, eyes squinting up and Rin felt a smile breaking out on his face as he looked at the other. "That means I'll be seeing more of you too, right?"

"I did just accept an invitation to another date," Rin reminded him, chuckling.

They both looked at the door as it started to ring, finally a crowd starting to come in. Sousuke's eyes trailed down, his thick dark eyelashes beating against his cheeks with a shy laugh. Rin went to tuck his hair behind his ear, memorized by how sweet the tall boy looked, and was a little shocked when his fingers came in contact with his skin. He had forgotten his hair was already put up in a ponytail.

"That's true," Sousuke said as he backed up, glancing up at him. "Then I'll see you when you get out?"

"Sounds good."

Rin allotted himself one last second to watch Sousuke's retreating back before he went to get Makoto's hot chocolate, asking his coworker to take over at the cash register until he finished. She gave him a thumbs up and switched places. He spared a glance at the booth and saw Haru and Makoto enjoying themselves, Haru looking surprisingly bright-eyed.

Maybe the city was good for a little more than just their universities.


End file.
